


Vina

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Mycroft Holmes, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Greg si vyčítá smrt dívky, kterou nemohl zachránit.





	Vina

Greg nenáviděl případy, které se točily kolem mrtvých dětí. Byla to jeho slabina - dělalo se mu špatně z psychopatů, kteří ubližovali dětem. Nebyli to ani lidi, byli to zrůdy.

A jestli někdy brečel kvůli případů, pak se tak stalo, kdykoli nemohl zachránit nějaké dítě.

Jako například teď.

Emily Smith byla malá šestiletá dívenka, která nikdy neudělala nic špatného. Nechala se zlákat únoscem na sladkosti. Jenže mezi sladkostmi se nacházely i oříšky, na které byla alergická. 

Dostala alergickou reakci a únosce místo toho, aby ji odvezl do nemocnice, ji uškrtil a pohodil na břeh Temže. Díky bohu ho zachytila bezpečnostní kamera a policie ho brzy dopadla.

Grega ovšem ani taková zpráva netěšila. Kvůli takovému bastardovi umřelo nevinné děvčátko, které mělo celý život před sebou.

A Greg nemohl udělat nic proto, aby ji zachránil.

Bolelo to.

Vyčítal si to.

Připadal si jako zbabělec, když poté, co bylo místo činu prohledáno a uklizeno a všichni jeho kolegové odjeli na stanici, si sedl do auta a zůstal tam sedět.

Plakal.

Plakal nad ztrátou nevinného života.

_ Nezasloužila si to. _

_ Pro ona? _

…

Jestli bylo něco horšího, než cítit osobní selhání, pak to bylo sdělovat informace zdrceným rodičům. Ti mnohdy na něj začali křičet, že to byla chyba policie, že se měli snažit víc. Křičeli na něj vše, za co sám sebe týral ve svých myšlenkách.

Rodiče Emily na něj nekřičeli. Poděkovali mu za to, že se i s kolegy snažil zachránit jejich malou dceru. Oba měli v očích slzy, ale ani jeden mu nic nevyčítal.

Greg se cítil ještě mizerněji.

Podal si s nimi ruce a tiše odešel.

Nechal je truchlit.

Aspoň to si zasloužili.

…

Poslední rána pro něj byla, když musel sepisovat hlášení. Vše, co se za ten den událo, se mu znovu vybavilo v hlavě a nechtělo ho to pustit.

Propadal se znovu a znovu do stejné noční můry, ze které nemohl najít cestu ven.

Pronásledovaly ho vzpomínky a Greg musel několikrát přestat a aspoň na chvíli se vydýchat, než se opět mohl vrátit ke svému stolu a pokračovat v práci.

Nevěděl, jak se mu ji nakonec podařilo dokončit, věděl jen, že bylo pozdě v noci a že by měl konečně odejít domů.

I když věděl, že se doma rozhodně nevyspí.

Před Scotland Yardem si zapálil cigaretu - přísahal, že přestane kouřit, ale v situaci, jako byla tato, mohl těžce svůj slib splnit.

_ Potřeboval cigaretu. _

_ Potřeboval. _

Jedna cigareta se nakonec změnila ve dvě, ale opravdu, mohl ho někdo soudit?

Snažil se zapomenout nespravedlnost života.

Proč mohli vrazi žít a děti umírat?

_ Ona si to přeci nezasloužila. _

...   

Když se vrátil domů, očekával chladný prázdný byt. K jeho překvapení našel Mycrofta ležet na pohovce s knihou v ruce. Jakmile si však všiml, že je Greg doma, knihu odložil a sundal si i své brýle na čtení.

,,Gregory,” pozdravil ho Mycroft.

Mycroft si moc dobře všiml jeho rudých očí a smradu cigaret. Beze slov otevřel své paže a Greg se mu do nich přímo vrhl.

Samozřejmě že Mycroft věděl, co se stalo. A taky moc dobře předpokládal pocity svého partnera.

,,Nebyla to tvoje vina,” snažil se ho Mycroft utišit.

,,Proč ona? Proč si musel vybrat zrovna ji?!” 

,,Kdyby to nebyla ona, bylo by to jiné dítě. Mohl zabít jiné dítě. Vím, jak moc tě to trápí drahý, ale nemůžeš zachránit všechny. Lidé umírají.”

,,Ale proč děti?”

Gregovy tekly slzy po tváři, nemohl je zastavit.

Ani nechtěl.

Před Mycroftem se nemusel stydět. 

,,Na to ti ani já nezvládnu odpovědět,” zašeptal mu Mycroft do ucha.

Greg mu neodpověděl, jen se k němu přitulil blíž a nechal se objímat, dokud jeho slzy neustaly a on byl konečně schopný vstát a odejít do koupelny, kde ze sebe mohl smýt všechnu špínu světa a své hříchy.

Cítil se tak aspoň prvních minut.

Poté se cítil špinavěji než kdy předtím. 

... 

Nemohl spát.

Mycroft usnul vedle asi před hodinou, a i když ho stále svíral v objetí, Greg nemohl usnout.

Byl v bezpečí.

_ Ona je mrtvá. _

Byl s láskou svého života.

_ Její rodiče přišli o to nejcennější, co kdy měli. _

Mohl dál žít.

_ Ona je _ **_mrtvá._ **

Život není fér.

... 

Nevěděl, kdy usnul. Připadal si, jako by nespal ani hodinu, když ho Mycroft malým polibkem na čelo.

Unaveně zaúpěl do polštáře a objal Mycrofta jako chobotnice, jen aby mu zabránil v opuštění jejich teplé postele.

,,Vůbec jsi nespal,” konstatoval Mycroft.

,,Nemohl jsem usnout,” pokrčil rameny.

,,Miluji tě, ale někdy si opravdu vyčítáš věci, které jsi nemohl změnit.”

,,Je to jedna z mých předností.”

Mycroft mu na to nic neřekl, jen jednou rukou sáhl do nočního stolku a vytáhl balíček nikotinových náplastí.

Greg, který měl jedno oko otevřené, zaúpěl ještě víc.

,,Začneme od znovu. Vydržel jsi pět měsíců, vím, že tentokrát zvládneš ještě víc.”

Mycroft vzal jednu náplast a nalepil ji na Gregovu paži. Dělal to s takovou láskou, kterou Greg cítil, že si nezaslouží.

,,Miluju tě,” zašeptal.

,,Já tebe taky. Teď zavři oči a spi, budu tady, až se vzbudíš.”

,,Slibuješ?”

,,Slibuji.”

Greg se tedy pohodlně zavrtal do přikrývek a tentokrát usnul mnohem rychleji než večer.

,,Jsi opravdu výjimečný muž, Gregory,” řekl Mycroft, když věděl, že Greg se nachází v hlubokém spánku. ,,Vždy myslíš prvně na ostatní než na sebe. Zasloužíš si vše.”

Napsal své asistence a objednal jim snídani z jedné z nejluxusnějších restaurací v Londýně. 

Gregory si přece jen zasloužil to nejlepší.

Poté svého milence objal a znovu usnul.


End file.
